Sweet Child O' Mine
by rikoxriko
Summary: Aivee Sekkouda is not too happy with her new captain, Toshiro. Why is it she wants him to leave so badly? One Shot! Toshiro


The girl rushed out of her room, grabbing people by their collars and demanding what was going on. No one seemed to know.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Captain Hideki was defeated for the place of captain," Matsumoto, the third seat, said.

"By who?" People in the 10th squad murmured, anxious to see who the new captain was. All Aivee knew was this was going to be one hellish day.

Aivee Sekkouda was the fukutaichou of the 10th squad, which was originally headed by Hideki Furushi, Aivee's uncle. Aivee was young, but was a strong fighter. Her personality and he place as lieutenant left her as a hard person to deal with.

Aivee sat slumped in her chair, twirling her white-blonde hair around her finger. "This sucks ass." She stood, getting a sharp glare from her new captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. "Sit." Aivee glared at the boy, annoyance clear on her face.

"Look Toshiro-_san_," venom dripping off of her words, "…I don't listen to you. I don't care if you beat Hideki Taichou, but you are no captain of mine. I didn't see the fight, and I don't respect you as my leader." Gasps flew through the air as Aivee walked out of the room. She turned at the doorway.

"I suggest you start impressing me if you want a lieutenant."

After everyone left, Toshiro put his head in his hands. _How am I going to get someone like that to listen to me? _He thought, distressed.

Dusk was falling around the 10th squad barracks, leaving Toshiro thinking back on what he had done. He was a captain now, but he may as well not be if his own lieutenant didn't even respect him. _Damn. I just had to pick 10__th__ squad. I heard stories of how horrible Sekkouda-fukutaichou could be. I ignored them. What an idiot I am._

Annoyed with himself, Toshiro walked to the captain's room. As he passed by Sekkouda's room, he heard thuds at an even pace against the wall. He opened the door and saw Sekkouda punching the wall, white-blonde hair in its usual high up ponytail, her hands bloodied. She didn't even look over when she snapped, "Get the hell out of my room." When he didn't move, she walked over to the door, blood dripping from her knuckles, and tried to shove the door shut with her foot. Toshiro stopped it with his own.

"What are you doing?"

"Get out."

"Why are you taking your anger out on yourself?"

"Because I shouldn't hit people weaker than me, leaving no one in these barracks to pick on." She shoved her foot in Toshiro's direction, making him flinch away. "Tch." She slammed the door in his face.

Damn. As much as he didn't want to think about it then, he couldn't help but notice how completely hot she was.

"Focus Hitsugaya, focus." He whispered to himself, still staring at the closed door in front of him.

I woke up the sounds of Puddle of Mudd blaring in a room near mine. Damn these paper thin fucking walls.

"She fucking hates me…trust, she fucking hates me…la la la love."

_How ironic._

I walked into the bathroom and saw Aivee walking out with an iPod speaker on her shoulder, blaring the ironic music, so loud I swear I could have started bleeding. I clicked it off, leaving a look of disappointment on her face.

"Are you trying to be rash with me, or do you just love this song despite the circumstances?" She almost smiled at my sarcastic remark, but pushed it down before it slipped out.  
"Whatever are you talking about Toshiro? Is it okay if I call you that, or do you prefer your last name?"

"You may call me Hitsugaya-Taichou."

"No. No I may not."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say the song isn't ironic and I don't respect people I hate."

She walked off without another word.

Toshiro watched her go, not helping but to see how short the _towel _around her body was. And her hair was down. Oh damn.

Toshiro smacked his head against the wall. "Idiot. Don't think like that." He whispered again. He turned to see that Aivee had looked back to see what the bang was, and was now smirking at him. She rolled her eyes and walked off.

Towel.

Hair.

Everything about her was enticing. _Who needs a shikai when you could sucker anyone to do anything for you with looks like that?_

Dammit Toshiro, get it together.

The next week was nothing but rude awakenings with songs such as _I Hate You, _by Slayer, C_ongratulations I Hate You, _by Alesana, _Leave_, by Jojo, and songs on the line of that sort. Toshiro got kind of used to it, though it really bothered him, because he had stacks of paperwork for Aivee and she was no where to be found. She would take a shower in the morning, leave, and then disappear. One day, the music didn't wake him up.

He walked into her room to see her backed up against a wall, a shadowy guy trapping her with his arms. She looked startled, and flicked her blue eyes toward Toshiro desperately. Toshiro grabbed the hilt of her sword, leaning against the wall next to him. He pulled it silently out of its sheath while the man cackled and stroked Aivee's cheek. She tried to kick him in the balls, but he moved away and slapped her across the cheek. "Little bitch."

Toshiro stabbed the man through the back, missing all of his vital organs, and then slammed his elbow into the man's head, making him unconscious. Aivee sighed with relief. "Thanks. Now that he's finally off of my back…"

"Who was that?"

Aivee fidgeted, uncomfortable.

"Ai-" She put her hand on Toshiro's mouth, her bangs covering her eyes. "Look, I don't know why I'm about to tell you this, but no one else except for you and Hideki." Toshiro blinked, confused.

After Matsumoto was called in to get rid of the man, Aivee started speaking.

"This man killed my father. He raped my mother and then killed her. Now, he's been chasing me, trying to get me." Toshiro didn't want to ask what she meant by 'get'. He figured it out on his own.

"Captain Hideki protected me whenever the man came along, but the man didn't ever seem to get caught. He would run away every time. I trusted Captain Hideki, that's why I didn't accept you when you came. I tried to get you to quit, but you're too persistent." She choked up. She was crying.

"When he came in…I was so afraid. I didn't think you would come. I thought you would knock first...or something to let the guy know you were there, and…I just…" She trailed off.

"Ai-" Toshiro was cut off again, because Aivee had dived into his chest and buried her head into his shiningami cloak. Toshiro was a bit taken back, but remembered what his granny had done whenever Momo had come home crying.

Toshiro stroked Aivee's hair as she cried. A few minutes later, she pulled away from him, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Tears don't stain black fabric anyway."

Aivee laughed. "You just sounded really gay, you know that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"No man says the word fabric."

"No girl I know listens to Slayer. I'm not saying you're too much like a guy."

"Touché Hitsugaya-Taichou, touché."

Toshiro frowned. Even though he was glad she acknowledged him as her captain, he didn't like the sound of it on her lips. "Just Toshiro is okay."

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Just don't call me Hitsugaya-Taichou, okay?"

Aivee looked a little dumbfounded. "Okay…"

Toshiro laughed. "I missed my declarations of hatred alarm clock this morning."

Aivee laughed, and Toshiro actually looked at her. Like, not in an annoyed way as he usually would, but actually looked. She had eyes of the bluest skies, as if they thought of rain. She had beautiful long, white-blonde hair, which was out of its usual ponytail and framed her face perfectly. He smile was filled with happiness, which reminded Toshiro of his happy memories.

Where did all that sound familiar from?

"I think I know a song that fits you perfectly."

"Which one?"

Toshiro started to hum an unmistakenable melody.

Aivee laughed and started singing.

"Whoa, oh oh oh, sweet child of mine."

Toshiro laughed and nodded.

"Why does that apply to me?"

"She's got eyes of the bluest skies. She's got a smile that it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories. Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky. Those apply to you. You're hair is beautiful too."

"Toshiro, are you hitting on me?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Then yes, I am."

Toshiro leaned in to kiss her, but was interrupted by a frantic Matsumoto. "Aivee! What was that man doing to you? You poor thing!!" Masumoto pulled Aivee into a bear hug. "Nice timing Matsumoto." Matsumoto blinked, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Aivee winked at Toshiro.

"Oh…nothing."

* * *

**Wee! I don't own any of the songs that were mentioned, I don't own Bleach, but I did make up Aivee and Captain Hideki. Don't you wish that Aivee was real though?**

**Me too. =D**


End file.
